


L'Armée de Dumbledore

by FanWarriors_19



Series: Défis Potteriens [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWarriors_19/pseuds/FanWarriors_19
Summary: Venez participer et proposer des défis d'écriture autour de la saga du célèbre sorcier à lunettes ! - Recueil des textes.[Multi-contributeurs]
Series: Défis Potteriens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014450





	L'Armée de Dumbledore

**Author's Note:**

> Auteure contributrice : [Isa'ralia Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien)

**Bienvenue dans l’Armée de Dumbledore !**

L’AD, gérée maintenant par ce compte commun entretenu par des FanWarriors, vous propose à toutes et tous de relever des défis d’écriture. Vos textes seront publiés au sein de ce recueil, et notre sélection d’auteurs préférés (sur notre profil) renverra à votre profil personnel.

Un premier défi vous sera proposé afin d’enclencher le processus, mais vous avez toute liberté (y compris si vous ne souhaitez pas participer à l’écriture) de proposer en review les défis suivants !

Si vous acceptez l’un des défis, deux modes de soumission de votre texte sont possibles :

\- par message privé envoyé à ce compte (si vous ne souhaitez pas vous engager plus que cela dans la gestion de ce compte)

\- en devenant membre de notre équipe : sur simple demande, vous recevrez par message privé les identifiants de connexion pour publier votre texte, et tout ce dont vous avez envie ! (vous pouvez nous demander de plus amples informations sur le fonctionnement de ce compte, bien qu’il ne soit pas très contraignant)

Dans les deux cas, votre pseudo figurera dans la publication du texte, bien évidemment.

**Le premier défi répond à ces critères :**

**\- thème :** **Paquet**

**\- nanofic : 160 caractères maximum**

**\- libre choix de personnage(s) et/ou de ship(s)**

**\- date limite d’envoi des textes : mardi 30 juillet 2019**

**À vos claviers, Potterheads !**


End file.
